Running From Fire
by MidnightWriters
Summary: Summary inside: Mathias, house burns, he tries to find a girl from his dreams. SUCKISH SUMMARY IS BETTER. IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! /Fem!Norway/ rating may go up! RATED FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND MAYBE SMUT. Pairings; DenSu*het*, DenNor


**_Summary: Mathias is a regular kid, or that's what he thinks, but what has his father done to anger The Dragons, a strange group of cutthroats? And why should Mathias get tangled up in this? When a girl appears in his dreams and tells him to run, then his house is burned, what is he left to do? His sister being nearly dead, and his mother being gone, Mathias sets out to find the girl, and see what she knows about him. Even if he's just chasing a dream._**

* * *

><p>Mathias Jensen lay face down in a grassy meadow, unconscious. Sitting behind him on a log was a petite young girl, with long blonde hair, and purple eyes.<p>

She stared at him intently, piercing the back of his head with her gaze. He couldn't see her, she knew, but still.

She slowly stood and walked towards him, then bent down and set her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Mathias~" she said softly, her voice sounding like the rustling of leaves in the fall, "I have something I have to tell you. It's important. . . Your life-." She was cut off by a groan from him.

She sighed, of course, like a Dane. She bent to where her lips where almost touching his ear and whispered one phrase; 'run.'

Then the small girl ran, almost deer like, into the forest and was swallowed up by the mass of foliage.

Mathias sat bolt upright, looking around to see who had said something, but a pain in his head made him clap a hand to his brow as he bent over in pain, vision clouding with white spots. When he finally could open them again, he was in his own cottage that he shared with his little sister, Mathilde, and his mother.

He looked around, he was on the cot next to his sisters, he could smell the porridge downstairs, but he still couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of his stomach. That dream, what an odd dream. . . He didn't remember much, just a girl running off into the forest, a pretty girl at that. In his dreams there weren't usually anyone too special, once his far, who he would rather not talk about, let alone dream about, his sister and mor. Nothing too exciting really. But a girl like that? In his dream? No, that didn't happen very often at all.

His rambling thoughts were cut off by a yell from below the loft where he slept.

"Mathias! Rouse yourself boy! There's work to be done 'round here! And hurry up, your foods getting cold!" It was the stern voice of his mother, a pretty woman, in her late 40's. Long blonde hair, both Mathias and Mathilde got her hair and her eyes, which were bright cerulean, and could pierce through a diamond if she wanted to.

"Ja!" He called back, "coming mor!"

He threw back the covers on his cot and winced, it was _cold_! He thought, mumbling to himself about how much he hated the cold. He quickly pulled on a shirt and a pair of slacks then hurried down the ladder into the main room of the cottage.

The cottage itself was rather large, it had 2 rooms, and one sleeping loft. A very nice place to live with a small family like his own. Though his family wasn't rich, they didn't need to buy everything they had. For instance; the boy who lived a few miles away, he had made most of their furniture, (Mathias had said it was because he like Mathilde, which had earned him a smack from his sister and a hard glare from his mother) most of the food they had was grown out in the gardens, the milk they had came from cows they owned, their clothes were all homemade. Everything they had or most of the things they needed were provided on their own.

He looked across the small wooden table at his sister, who sat, glaring daggers at him.

"Sleep well bror?" She asked with a curt tone.

". . . Uh, ja . . . You?" He asked, mildly confused, but not really caring too much, she had a history of blowing small things up.

"Not too good, seeing as you kept **kicking **me in my sleep." She said tersely.

"I did-?" He began, but his mother cut him off.

"Mathias sit down, your food's getting cold."

"Ja mor," he said meekly as he sat down and began to eat. You _never _disobeyed Mrs. Jensen. She would go off on you like a bat out of hell.

"Mathias." Mathilde interrupted his eating with a stern tone, "Apologize. Now."

"Okay!" He said between mouthfuls of porridge, "I'm sorry Mathi! Sheesh."

"Tak!" She said smiling at him.

God his sister could be bipolar sometimes. He had learned that, along with her last boyfriend, Lukas. Though, Lukas and Mathilde's relationship had always seemed to be more of a . . . Love, hate sort of thing? Lukas would hit her (or vice versa) then the next thing you knew they were sucking faces. It was. . . really odd. . .

"Mathis." His mother said, tapping his nearly emptied bowl with a wooden spoon, "finish up, and then go do your chores. You too Mathi" She said, before the two blondes could even say anything.

Mathias nodded, and took another bite of porridge, but before get could get another mouthful the bowl was scooped away by Mathilde. He let out a sound of his disapproval, but she didn't care, and he could tell by the way she was walking that she knew she had won.

"Oi! I wasn't done with that!"

"Mor said to do my chores. The dishes is part of my chores~"

"JA! SHE SAID WHEN I WAS D-." Again, his mother cut him off.

"Mathias, go do your chores, I'll be sure to have something for you when you get back."

Mathias glared at his sister then nodded and walked out of the house. As soon as he took a few steps outside he was blasted by a chilling wind, he wished to go back inside where it was actually warm!

The sun was just beginning to rise as he made his way to the pen where they kept the cows, they had 3, but for them that was more than enough.

He took the cows out to pasture, which took him around 20 minutes, and was walking back towards the cottage when something started nawing at the pit of his stomach.

Something didn't feel right. What was it? What was it….

He picked up his pace, suddenly he smelled it. Smoke. Something was burning.

He then broke into a full run, and as he neared his cottage the blood drained from his face.

His house was on fire!

_**And his Mother and sister where inside!**_

_**((Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well…probally not. I was gone for 3 weeks hiking~ Of fun, we get to hear abou- Nej. Nej you do not.**_

_**Soooo! I love reviews and all~ It's always nice! Uh, so some hinted at DenSu? Uh, HELLZ YEAH!**_

_**Now in case you didn't know; Lukas is male!Norway. The girl in the beginning, who's she? Oh, that's fem!Norway. Nice girl, though she's a-**_

_**Oh right, can't tell you yet, sorry~ :P but. . .yeah, this was a random thought that came to me during class, so I wrote it down and started typing it. If there are mistakes I'm sorry! It's 2:00 am here! :P MidnightWriters literally~**_

**_TRANSLATION: _**

**_Nej - No_**

**_Ja - Yes_**

**_Mor - Mother_**

**_Far- Father_**

**_Tak/Takk - Thanks *Takk is Swedish, which will be used*_**

**_ALL DANISH. NEED ANOTHER TRANSLATION THAT I MISSED? ASK ME~_**

**_REVIEW WHORE WANTS REVIEWWSS!_**

_**Well god nat/god morgen/ god aften~))**_


End file.
